


There is Too Much Light in this Bar

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	There is Too Much Light in this Bar

There is Too Much Light in this Bar

## There is Too Much Light in this Bar

Sam Tyler is lost and confused in some distant pop culture nightmare.

 

Footage: [Life on Mars (2006)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_on_Mars_\(TV_series\))

Audio: [There is Too Much Light In This Bar](http://www.discogs.com/Wammo-Fat-Headed-Stranger/release/2451111) by Wammo 

Duration: 00:03:23

Published: 2006-07-06

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/164966.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-There_is_Too_Much_Light_in_this_Bar-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> There is too much light in this bar  
>  I can see the black on white of this page beckoning me to scrawl  
>  an old Devo song on the jukebox  
>  old Devo? What a paradox!  
>  A strange, futuristic reminiscence  
>  but Mongoloid sure takes me back...  
>  There is too much light in this bar.
> 
> A woman lights a cigarette, pale and dramatic  
>  Lipstick thick pout  
>  The waft of smoke sticks needles in my memory  
>  I used to smoke to be cool, in seventh grade  
>  when a girl called Amy wore lace up the-  
>  front and back hip-hugger bellbottoms and a crocheted halter  
>  Me trying deperately to hide  
>  my walking-down-the-hall out of control puberty boner  
>  with a math book  
>  and now a woman walks by with the EXACT SAME OUTFIT ON  
>  looking so ever so retro thrift-store hip!  
>  There is too much light in this bar!
> 
> Too much light, too much vibe, too many haircuts, too much leather,  
>  too much 'blah blah blah' and drunken shrieks and trendy music  
>  pumping through the Great Altar of Mumble  
>  a nauseating Generation X-marks-the-G-spot dating ritual  
>  and I wonder if either of them have a rubber on them  
>  God I hope so  
>  There is too much light in this bar!
> 
> You couldn't cut through the attitude with a syringe  
>  and I'm just about to start screaming, at the top of my lungs  
>  "Hey, let's all wear fake paratrooper boots and grass as far down as we possibly can"  
>  and see who can be the most smoulderingly pissy  
>  and even though we all share the same epidemic BOREDOM and APATHY  
>  we still have the GUMPTION to call ourselves  
>  ALLLLLLLLTERNATIVE!!!
> 
> When suddenly  
>  Dicko Suave  
>  Guitar player for The Rockbusters and a serious. hardcore. mother-fucker.  
>  from way back.  
>  walks, no wait  
>  SWAGGERS into the room, like a gunfighter with too many bullets  
>  and as the jukebox pauses between songs  
>  he screams  
>  "I'm here to do heroin and FUCK...  
>  and I'm all outta heroin."  
>  He picks the closest, most pretentious person  
>  who is me, sitting, writing in my sketch book  
>  grabs me off my barstool and begins to hump  
>  furiously  
>  at my leg  
>  and now I know for sure there is  
>  WAYYYYYYYY too much light in this bar.


End file.
